


Love Me Like You Do

by lilyweasley123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyweasley123/pseuds/lilyweasley123
Summary: Prompt:I used the song Love Me Love You Do by Elle Goulding as my title and inspirationDisclaimer: All canon characters, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to J.K Rowling. I am not profiting from this workThank you to my beta for their time and work on this story





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Lemonade](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Lemonade) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> I used the song Love Me Love You Do by Elle Goulding as my title and inspiration
> 
> Disclaimer: All canon characters, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to J.K Rowling. I am not profiting from this work
> 
> Thank you to my beta for their time and work on this story

                                                            Love Me Like You Do

              Rose Granger-Weasley was excited as she stared at the Hogwarts Express. This was her final year at Hogwarts and she had been chosen as Head Girl. She couldn't believe that this was going to be her last year at Hogwarts. The years flew by so fast. Hopefully, this year would be amazing. 

              “Rose dear, don't forget to write and tell me who Head Boy is ok,” her mother Hermione said.

              “I won't mum. Will you keep me updated on father?”

              Hermione wiped a tear from her daughter’s eye as she replied “yes.”

Rose got on the Hogwarts Express and waved goodbye to her mother. She made her way to the compartment where the Head Boy and Head Girl would sit. She walked past the prefect's compartments and smiled at the fact that she had came so far since last year.

            “Hi Rose.”

Rose stopped. She recognized that voice all too well. With a forced smile, she turned her head towards the speaker. Scorpius Malfoy was sitting in the compartment where she was supposed to be sitting. He smiled up at her.

           “You're Head Boy,” she stated, trying not to show her agitation.

           “Yes, father was so proud of me. How are you,” he asked.

Rose sat down as far as she could from Scorpius and answered, “I'm good.”

Scorpius stared at Rose. He still loved her even though she never returned his feelings. Scorpius grabbed her hands, much to Rose's surprise and said, “Albus told me about Ron. I've been thinking about you guys all summer. If you need to talk, I'm here.”

Rose stared at Scorpius. She would never admit it to anyone, but he wasn't as bad as she thought he was. He was always so sweet to her. She knew he loved her, but she could never return the feelings. Rose removed her hands and mumbled “thanks.” She grabbed a book and started reading. It was hard to concentrate due to how frustrated she was. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad though. They were older and she could use a real friend this year. Someone that wasn't family.

            

* * *

Finally, they reached Hogwarts. Rose and Scorpius helped the prefects get the first years to the boats, as was Hogwarts tradition, before taking their own carriage to the castle. After the sorting and the great feast, Rose and Scorpius made their way to the Head Boy and Girl dorm. It was beautiful. The living room had a gorgeous, black leather chair, a couch big enough for three people, several bookshelves, and a lovely mahogany coffee table. Rose went to the girl's room and shrieked when she saw the canopy bed. She had her own dresser and wardrobe for her clothes, and her bathroom was huge. The bathtub was big enough to hold two people. Rose had just finished putting her clothes away when she heard a knock at the door. She turned and saw Scorpius smiling at her.

            ‘When did he get so handsome,’ she thought.

           “I put all my books on some of the bookshelves so you can read them as well,” he said.

           “Thank you. I was just getting ready to do the same thing,” Rose replied smiling. Scorpius and Rose put her books on the remaining bookshelves, laughing and talking about their summer.

           “So, wait, you actually got to see a dragon up close,” Scorpius asked in awe.

           “We saw several! Uncle Charlie still works with dragons and we went to visit him in Romania and it was so much fun! That is, until dad got sick. One of the dragons was a Peruvian Vipertooth and dad got dragon pox from it. By the time we figured out what it was, it was too late.”

Rose began to cry. She never would forget how brave her father had been so he wouldn't worry his family. How he grew pale and thin as time wore on. She remembered all the doctors that said they couldn't help him because it was too late. Without thinking, Scorpius pulled her into his arms and held her. He whispered soothing words to her as she cried while he rubbed her back. Finally composing herself, Rose looked at Scorpius who was still holding her.

          “Thank you,” she said as she went to kiss his cheek. Scorpius turned as her lips were about to touch his cheek, touching his lips instead. The kiss sent a spark through both of them.

          “I—I'm so sorry,” Scorpius stammered, pulling away from Rose.

Rose leaned forward, when they heard a tap at the window. Scorpius opened the window and a beautiful snowy owl flew in with a letter. The writing on the envelope was blotchy, like the person who had written it had been crying.

       “It's for you Rose,” said Scorpius, handing her the letter.

Rose was nervous as she took the letter from him. She recognized her mother's handwriting. She read the letter and let out a cry of pain.

      “Father passed away. The dragon pox got him.” 

Scorpius caught Rose as she fell to the ground sobbing. He helped her to the couch and let her cry. Scorpius handed Rose her cup of hot chocolate the House Elves had made for them from the kitchens, and sat down across from her. He knew what she was feeling and was going to be there for her through her heartache. He had never seen her look so sad and it broke his heart. Rose felt broken, like someone had taken a piece of her heart and crushed it into tiny pieces.

      “It was hard on my dad after my mum passed away. She saw a lot of good in him and he really loved her. She was his best friend. Grandmother and grandfather Malfoy never really liked her because she didn't have the same beliefs as they did. But father didn't care. He loved her for her beliefs. My mum taught me everything I know,” he said.

Rose looked at Scorpius. She remembered the passing of his mother. Childbirth was too much for her. Albus had been the only friend and support he had gotten while at Hogwarts. The memory made her feel guilty. She was a terrible person back then and all because of stupid rumours.

          “I'm so sorry, Scorpius. I leave tomorrow afternoon to help mum with the funeral arrangements. All father wanted was for us all to be happy,” Rose said, wiping tears as they fell.

          “I'll help in any way I can.”

          “Really?”

          “Of course, Rose. I'll always help.”

          “Why,” Rose asked with suspicion.

Scorpius looked at her in disbelief. After all this time, he couldn't believe she didn't realize how he felt. He had never loved someone so much in his entire life. His grandmother once told him that they say you're willing to die for the person you love, but it's true love if you're willing to live for that person. Scorpius knew that he loved Rose so much that he would live for her, through all the hardships, pain, and suffering. As well as the good things.

          “Because I love you. I've always loved you. You're beautiful, funny, generous, and smart. You're the only thing I want in life.”

Rose's eyes widened. She didn't realize his love for her was so deep.

          She sighed and said, “You're the fear. When we learned about Boggarts in third year, you're what I saw. You're what I was afraid of. Everyone thought it was because of the rumours, but I was just afraid to love you. Tonight has been amazing. When our lips touched, I knew you're the cure for my fear.”

          Scorpius grabbed her hands and asked, “What are you waiting for?”

Rose pressed her lips to his and kissed him. Softly at first, then their hunger for each other took over. Scorpius pulled Rose on top of him, removing her shirt in the process, exposing her lacy, green bra. Rose started unbuttoning Scorpius's shirt while moving her body against his. She could feel his length through his jeans. Once she got his shirt unbuttoned, she started kissing slowly down his chest until she reached his waist. Rose unbuttoned his jeans, exposing his hard cock. She took his cock in her hand and started stroking slowly, making Scorpius groan. He sat up and removed her bra, freeing her perky breasts. He ran his hands over her breasts and massaged them. He kissed her from her neck down to her breasts, flicking his tongue against each nipple, making Rose ache for more. After removing her jeans, he put his finger inside her, feeling her wetness. Scorpius kissed his way down, and opening her like a ripe peach, he pressed the flat of his tongue to her core. Rose moaned and writhed while Scorpius swirled his tongue around her clit. Rose had never felt something so good. He continued to swirl his tongue, making her squirm. As she came, she arched herself to meet him. Scorpius kissed Rose, letting her taste herself. Then he slowly put himself inside her, and started thrusting slowly. Scorpius's breathing became heavier and Rose's moans became louder as he moved faster and faster. Rose dug her nails into Scorpius's back and let out a loud cry as she orgasmed. When Scorpius was about to explode, he pulled out and Rose took him in her mouth. Placing one hand on his hip and the other around his cock, she moved her head back and forth, taking him all the way into her mouth. She took her hand and massaged his balls as she swirled her tongue around the tip. Sucking gently on the tip, she ran her fingers up and down his length, making Scorpius squirm from her touch. He couldn't take it any longer. His load shot into her mouth and as he tried to control his breathing, Rose licked her lips and smiled. It tasted so sweet. Exhausted from their pleasure, they both laid down. Scorpius pulled Rose into his arms and she laid her head on his chest. She felt safe and happy in his arms.

              “That was amazing. Every inch of your skin is perfect,” he said.

              “I never knew that it could mean so much. I always thought sex was just to make babies. I didn't know there was such a connection,” she admitted.

              “I love you so much. You're my everything, the only person I want in my life. You're the only thing I wanna touch,” Scorpius said, pulling her closer.

              Rose looked up and kissed Scorpius and said, “I love you too. I can't believe it took me so long to see it.”

She got this mischievous smile on her face and straddled Scorpius. Placing his cock inside her, she began to ride him, gradually at first and then moving faster. Groaning in pleasure, he moved his hips up and down, making Rose move faster. He grabbed hold of Rose and pushed her onto her hands and knees. Placing his hand on her back, he took his finger and began to massage her clit, making her whimper. Grinning like the Cheshire cat, Scorpius took his hard, throbbing cock and lightly rubbed it against her, teasing her. He could feel how frustrated he was making her.

              “Would you just fuck me already,” she groaned. The teasing was frustrating her, she wasn't sure how much more she could take. It felt so good.

Laughing, Scorpius shoved himself into her and started thrusting over and over again. Rose moved her hips back and forth, keeping in time with his rhythm. He groaned. Being inside her felt amazing, she was so tight and wet that he almost shot his load right there.

              “I want you to fuck my arse,” she whispered.

              “Are you sure?” 

              “Yes, please. Just use lube and stop when I say stop.”

Scorpius conjured up a lube spell that Rose had learned from her cousin Teddy. Placing it on his finger, he gently put it inside her. Moving his finger back and forth slowly, he could hear her trying to keep her screams at bay. He decided to try two fingers and continued using his fingers to get her comfortable. Finally, he pulled his fingers out, and grabbing her hips, he slowly started sticking his length in. Rose gasped as she felt the tip. She couldn't believe how good it felt.

             “Are you ok?”

            “Yes, keep going. That feels amazing.”

            “You're so tight baby,” Scorpius said.

Finally, he let himself go all the way in and started moving back and forth . When she didn't stop him, he moved faster. Breathing heavily, he could hear her whimpers and cries. After they both came, they took a nice, hot shower together and curled up next to each other on Scorpius's bed, wearing nothing but t-shirts. Running his fingers through the now asleep Rose's hair, he placed a kiss on her forehead and fell asleep, his breathing matching hers. This was everything he had been waiting for.

Rose woke up early the next morning. Looking at Scorpius still sleeping, she smiled at the previous night. After all this time, he still truly loved her. Moving quietly off the bed, she set off to her own room so she could pack. As she packed, she thought about everything Scorpius had said. Deep down in her heart, she realized she had loved him for awhile. All the flowers she had received over the summers since they first went to Hogwarts had changed her mind. Rose had her pride, and last night she finally let it go. She had never felt so high as as she did last night. His touch sent shivers through her entire body. Only he could set her heart on fire and cause her head to spin so fast she couldn't think clearly. It wasn't just about the sex either, she could talk to him about anything and he actually cared about her. It was something she always admired about him. Scorpius woke up and noticed Rose was gone. He got up and saw her packing. She looked so beautiful sitting there.

                   “Hey.”

Rose looked up and saw him standing in the doorway. She smiled up at him.

                  “Hey.”

                 “You hungry? I figured we could grab some breakfast before you left.”

                 “Sure, just let me get dressed.”

After getting dressed, the two set out for breakfast. When they returned, Scorpius helped Rose pack. Afterwards, he read to her while she laid her head in his lap. She looked forward to future days spent together. She never thought she would be this happy with someone. Everything he did, made her smile.

                “Thank you for waiting for me. I'm sorry it took me so long to love you.”

               “Don't ever apologize for making me wait. You were worth waiting for. I would have waited my entire life for you. I love you so much.”

               “I love you too baby,” she said as he continued his reading.

As he read to her, he thought about how much his life had changed in one night. He had finally gotten the love of his life and knew that he would do anything he could to make her happy. She really was worth waiting for. He smiled down at her and kissed her gently on the forehead.

* * *

Rose left with her mother that afternoon. Home wasn't the same without father and his jokes. The funeral was set for the upcoming Saturday. Ron was going to be buried next to his mum, dad, and brother, Fred who had been killed during the Second Wizarding War. Rose told Hermione about Scorpius. Her mother was happy to see her daughter happy. Rose wished her father could be here. She missed him so much. He wasn't sick anymore though, which was good, but life wouldn't be the same without him. She would miss the times he took her to the joke shop he ran with his brother, George. Her father was the reason she worked so hard in school, she wanted to make him proud. Over the summer, he had told her he would have been proud of her no matter what. Rose would miss the stories he told her about the Dark Lord and what it was like searching for Horcuxes with her mother and uncle Harry. Her father even told her how he acted like a git and took off shortly after finding Slytherin's locket. She admired her parents and uncle Harry. Not many teenagers would go after the most evil wizard in the world. She was so proud of her father for being part of The Golden Trio. The world was safe because of them.

The funeral was small and quiet. They decided to hold the funeral at The Burrow, the Weasley family home. Rose and her family were there, along with all of her uncles and aunts and their families. Scorpius and his father came as well. After the funeral, there was a small dinner for the family. Rose was staying the week at her mother's before heading back to Hogwarts. Her mother needed her right now. She said her goodbyes to her family and walked them outside. Her uncle George was going to come back later in the week to help sort out her father's affairs. Rose was glad her mother wasn't going to have to deal with it by herself. Her aunt Ginny was going to come by to help cook and keep her mother company after she returned to school. Scorpius had just finished saying goodbye to Hermione when he came up behind Rose to say his goodbyes to her. He felt her relax in his arms. She looked exhausted.

             “Is there anything you need? Anything I can do,” he asked.

             “Yes. Be there for me when I come back. Love me like you do.”

             Smiling, he pulled her close and whispered in her ear, “That, I can promise.”

Rose smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.


End file.
